Coma
by CarissaLies
Summary: BF- what happens when Bosco wakes up
1. Bosco

He once heard that being in a coma was like floating on a cloud or something. He wasn't really sure where he heard that, but that's not what it's like. It's a long dream you never wake up from. And everything that you can here becomes incorporated in the dream. The first few days the dream had revolved around the nurses taking his vitals and the sobs of Faith and his mother, but since then, the sobs had turned into stories.

He knew that he was on of three living being that knew what happened on that roof, and he would be lying if he wasn't afraid of Faith's future being in Cruz's hands. After all this time, Faith took a page from his book and killed a man in cold blood. If he could, he was sure that the thought would have made him shutter. Faith had always been his voice of reason, and that was one of the reason's he loved her. And he loved her. He had loved her for a very long time. He wasn't quite sure where it started. One day she handed him his coffee, just like he liked it, and he realized that she would be the only one for him. But she had a husband, and two wonderful children, kids he loved as if they were his own. And he swore to himself when he was still a boy that he would never cause a family to split up.

He never once even hinted to her his feelings. In fact, he slept with as many women as he could, in hopes his feelings would disappear. It never happened. The only woman he had slept with in those years that he actually tricked himself into caring for was that bitch Cruz. And looking back he was pretty sure that those were just feelings of transference. A female partner that he thought was looking out for him, of course he was wrong.

In the beginning, there were a lot of dreams about Mikey and his family, but in the past week his dreams had mostly centered around Faith. She had finally told him that Fred took the kids and left. If she had been paying attention to his heart monitor, she would have noticed the numbers picking up. She was lonely, and he hurt for her.

It was as though he could feel her come into the room. His dreams often changed at that moment. From the dark nightmares of his childhood, to lighthearted dreams of special memories of her, of 55 David and of Emily and Charlie. And then he listened. Although sometimes she was hard to hear, somehow she sounded muffled, he always tried to hear everything she said to him.

One night, three or four weeks after being shot she sat with him, crying her eyes out. It was hard being a detective, and it was hard driving around with someone other than him. She missed him. She missed him more than she missed Fred. "I guess it's lucky that you can't hear me, huh?"

Just than he squeezed her hand, "Boz, can you hear me?" Again, he squeezed her hand. She put her hand on her chest and started crying harder, it was becoming hard to breathe. She thought that this was never going to happen. She thought he would never wake up. "Ok, Boz, I'm going to go get the doctors. You just hold on." As she was walking to the door he started to open his eyes.

"Faith," he said, in a weak voice. "Faith, I love you."

TBC

Author's note... this is my first attempt at Third Watch fanfiction, please be kind and review. I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, Cruz would be shot and Bosco'd have his fine ass out of the street for me to gaze at.


	2. Faith

For weeks, Faith had sat with him. Never knowing whether or not he would wake up. The doctors had told her it was doubtful, but they didn't know Bosco. He was the strongest man she had ever known. Stubborn as a mule, he wouldn't give up; she knew that he would stay alive just to spite them all.

Although it had become a routine to visit him, she still couldn't get over how hard it was, seeing him look small and weak in that hospital bed. She couldn't stop thinking about how pale and sick he was. She wasn't someone who had ever really gone to church, she had faith but hadn't ever been sure about what to do with it, but she prayed every night that he would return to his old self.

No matter how much the idea hurt her, she wanted to see him up again, flirting with the nurses. Hell, she wanted to see him flirting with Cruz if it meant he was well again. That thought made her heart hurt. For a long time, much longer than she herself admitted it, she had been in love with Maurice Boscorelli. There, she said it, if not out loud than at least to herself. He was the only man that had ever truly had her heart. Fred was a drunk just like her father. A long time ago she used him to escape and got stuck just like her mother. Although it hurt that he had cheated on her, she felt released. If only her children didn't hate her.

She told herself they didn't understand. Someone told her that they would forgive her once they saw the big picture, but she wasn't sure. All those years she sacrificed for them, working so hard when Fred was drinking the money away, only to get blamed for never being there. He poisoned their minds about her. Her sacrifices being condemned, she was a workaholic, he told them. She wanted to yell at Emily, explain to her that Fred was the fun one because she worked hard, but she wouldn't.

She needed Bosco to tell her that Fred was a big fat piece of shit. She could almost hear him saying that Fred was a jag off. He had said it enough in the past to be remembered very clearly. She hadn't even told Bosco about Fred taking the kids and leaving. She wasn't quite sure how to do it, to be honest. Telling him about it when he could respond would be difficult, but telling him when he was just laying there made it nearly impossible. Plus, if she told him, than it would be true. She would be forced to admit to herself that she couldn't make her marriage work.

One day, after a particularly grueling day as a detective, she found herself in Bosco's room crying. "I hate it, I hate everything," she started. She couldn't quite recall everything that she had said, but before she knew it she felt him squeeze her hand. She knew that she had to get a doctor but she didn't want to leave the room, she was afraid it was all a cruel joke. She wasn't thinking clearly enough at the time to hit the nurse call button. She headed for the door until she heard him call out to her.

"Faith." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. His eyes started to flutter open, but she was stuck standing there. She was having trouble breathing. "Faith, I love you."

At that moment, Rose walked in, watching Faith collapse on the floor. "Oh my god, Doctor! Doctor! Someone help me."

TBC

Author's note... thanks for the review. If you like the story please review, the reviews definitely push me to write faster.


	3. Rose

It took Rose a few minutes after the nurses had arrived to give Faith smelling salts to realize her remaining son was awake. She quickly thanked the lord and rushed to his side. "My sweet baby, my poor sweet baby."

"Faith," he groaned.

"Are you in any pain son, I'll get the doctor."

"Faith," he called, a bit louder.

"Oh Maurice, she's right here. I think you may have given her a bit of a fright." Rose's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Her son had finally woke up from his coma, a moment she had been waiting for what seemed to be a lifetime. And he was asking for Faith.

Rose couldn't help but smile about that. She knew that Maurice had been in love with Faith for quite a long time now. Every time he looked at her, you could see it in his eyes. And Faith was so good to him.

Faith hadn't told her, but Rose was sure her husband had left her. She knew how much Faith's husband hated her son, and she knew that Faith couldn't have spent as much time with Maurice as she had, if something hadn't happened. Faith had thrown herself into her new detective position and if she wasn't at work she was at the hospital. She couldn't count the many times she found Faith asleep in the waiting room when she was wheeled down from her own hospital room to check on her son. And when he was brought out of ICU to a private room, Faith had started bringing little things for him.

At first Rose didn't know where they were coming from. They were just little things. A few flowers from Mikey's gravesite service, a service Rose hadn't got to attend. According to Faith they held it very quickly under the watchful eye of the SWAT team. Donald Mann might have been dead, but they were taking no chances on losing any more officers.

The doctors pushed Rose away so they could check Maurice for any long term effects of the blood loss. They were told from the beginning there could be lasting effects. Any number of things could have killed him. She just wanted to scoop him up and hug him, kiss all his boo-boos like she did when he was still her little boy. She was always supposed to make him feel better, but when the doctors backed away, Faith was finally revived enough to rush to his side. At first Rose was a little upset by this, but as soon as she saw the smile on her son's face, she realized that Faith was what her boy needed.

Rose felt like she was watching a movie. They didn't even realize she was there, so she stepped into the hall, to give them some privacy. She smiled at the thought of her boy finally being happy, and with someone she liked. She decided to find his doctor. She spoke with the doctor only briefly, as he was paged to the emergency room, but she got some great news from him. It looked as though there would be no long term effects for him. He might even be able to get to go back to work in a few months. She opened the door, to see a sight that made her heart flutter. Love's first kiss.

Author's Note... Thanks to everyone (and I do mean everyone) for reviewing. I feel like this chapter is probably a bit rough. Rose is a very hard person to write, because she's never on the show, and everyone seems to have a different take on her, so I had to use my imagination a lot and I hope you enjoy the outcome. I'm kind of afraid it's choppy. I'm almost positive the next chapter will be in Bosco's POV.


	4. Bosco

As Bosco looked into Faith's eyes for what seemed like the first time in ages, he seemed to forget time existed. No matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he never truly believed she was all right. Deep down inside, he always thought that the shooters had gotten her too. That the voice he heard was just a dream. And so much had happened in the last few moments, he wasn't quite sure he was awake, or if it was just another horrible dream. Until Ma talked to him, he was certain it was just another cruel dream, his head once again playing tricks on him.

Everything from those brief moments was a blur to him. He could picture Faith falling, his mother screaming and the chaos that ensued, but the thing that really stuck out in his head was the look on his mother's face when she realized that he was awake. It was a look of pure joy, one he would have sworn he'd never see again on his ma's face. It was something that filled his insides with hope. The doctor's came in, deciding on what kind of pain medicine he would need, what tests they needed to run, but he was oblivious to anything that didn't directly pertain to the two most important women in his life. He vaguely recalled his mother telling him that he scared Faith, the second thing he definitively remembered was Faith getting up, shrugging off the nurses, and practically pushing the doctors away, to stand by his side.

He looked up at her in amasement, she was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. She looked like an angel. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything.

"You're finally awake," she said, with tears in her eyes. He just looked at her, still unable to speak. "You want some water?" He nodded. He took a sip of water and smiled briefly. "You are not going to believe everything that has happened."

"Faith, I love you." She smiled at him and stroked his hair. She leaned down and kissed him, softly.

"Boz, you saved my life."

"I did nothing I wouldn't have done any other time. You're my partner. I owed you at least that."

"It seems like a lifetime since I last talked to you. Everything has changed."

"Not everything."

"Almost."

"You're still my best friend, I still love you." His voice was rough with pain and exhaustion, but he'd been waiting to talk to her since that day.

"You never told me you loved me before, how do I know this isn't some near death experience talking."

"Faith, I would never lie to you about anything this important. I have never felt this way about anyone. Not Nicole, Not Cruz, not anyone. I've been hiding it away too long." He was getting excited, and Faith started to worry. She didn't want him to get hurt again.

"Okay, Boz. Let's just talk about this later. I'm going to find your ma, right now. She's been waiting for you for a long time. She's probably worried sick." Faith walked away from the bed and went out the door to find Rose. Bosco laid back on the bed and sighed. Why did he have to be so forceful with his feelings? He should have waited. He groaned in frustration and pain.

His mother stuck her head in the room and he tried to smile for her. He knew that the last two months were no doubt the roughest of her life. She came in and touched his cheek. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, though he knew she was trying very hard not to cry. Her tears were making him start to cry. For as long as he could remember, he always hated seeing his mom cry.

"I'm ok, Ma, really," he croaked, as she hugged him tight. For the moment, he hadn't noticed that Faith had left the hospital.


	5. Faith

She didn't know what to say. She had longed to hear those words from his mouth, but now she was scared. She wasn't enough for Fred, how could she possibly be enough for Bosco, who was used to girls that looked like models.

She knew she shouldn't have snuck out like that. It wasn't exactly fair, but she just didn't know how to handle any of it. She's been married to Fred for so long she wasn't sure how to go about any of it. Even if it was Bosco, well especially since it was Bosco. He was used to girls that were used to dating. Faith had only really ever dated Fred. She walked to the park, sat in a bench, put her head in her hands, and sighed. Nothing about this sounded easy, even if she loved him more than anyone else.

She was filled with what ifs. What if he was scared of being alone? What if he realized that she wasn't what he wanted after all? What if all of it was real, and they could live happily ever after? That is the one that scared her most of all. She had never experienced the kind of love that Bosco was offering. "Oh Bos, why?"

She hadn't heard Sasha come up behind her, and jumped when she felt someone put their arms around her. Instinct told her to attack, but before she punched her, she heard Sasha ask her if she was ok. "What's wrong, Faith?"

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk," she said, hoping she wanted to talk about Mann's death and how it related to one Sgt. Maritza Cruz. IAB was a tough job, but a job she wanted for a long time. Now that she was undercover, she wasn't happy at all. She felt like a backstabber, and that wasn't the kind of person that she ever wanted to be.

"It's Bosco."

"Oh God, is it bad? Did the doctor's say he won't wake up or something?"

"No, actually he's awake. He just... well, he just surprised me with something, that's all." The tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't understand, Faith. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's a long story. Fred left me the day of Mikey's wake. He'd been having an affair this whole time. Like for months. Some slut he met at work." Faith paused to sob and hiccup.

"Oh Faith, I'm so sorry."

"The only part I'm sorry about is that he took the kids and he turned them against me. He cheated on me and made me the bad guy. He's scum, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry Faith, but I don't understand what this has to do with Bosco."

"I'm sorry Sasha, I'm trying to get to that part. The thing is, and I guess you can probably understand how this can happen, well I haven't been in love with Fred for a long time."

"Oh no, you're in love with Bosco? Oh, Faith...."

"No, Sash, it's ok. You don't understand what I'm upset about. He woke up today, and the first thing out of his mouth was that he loved me."

"But Faith, that's wonderful, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Bosco's always been my best friend. He's been there for me through stuff Fred couldn't even comprehend. I've always been able to count on him for everything, more than anyone else. What if we mess that all up?"

"You won't."

"I couldn't even keep Fred and he was a pathetic piece of shit, how could I ever keep Bosco, who's one of the best guys around."

"Faith, I know that you love him, but trust me on this one. He is not that great a catch."

"Sasha, you don't know him like I do. He's a really great man."

"I'll take your word on that one. Listen, you couldn't make your marriage work with Fred because of him. He never took any responsibility for his actions. He told you it was your fault he was leaving, right?"

"Yeah," Faith said, nodding.

"Wrong, he was the one that cheated. He broke his marriage vows. He didn't try to work things out, he went to someone else. What's that saying, any port in a storm? Your marriage was the storm, instead of going home, he went to some slut."

"You're right."

"I know I am. And listen, if Bosco's the great guy you seem to think he is, and somewhere deep inside I believe you, he's not going to be Fred. If he told you that he loves you, than he means it. When has he ever been insincere to you? Trust him on this one."

"But what if it's just because of the accident?"

"What if it's because Fred's finally gone?" Sasha smiled at Faith, with a knowing look on her face.

"Thanks for everything Sasha."

"You are more than welcome to come to me about anything Faith. I'm here for you no matter what. Unfortunately, my shift starts in about twenty minutes, and Swersky'll have me and Ty pulling hooker duty if I don't hurry up." Faith waved goodbye to her as she sprinted away. She took a deep breath and stood up. It was time for her to get back to the hospital.

She stopped on her way back to the hospital to pick him up some tabloids. Maybe no one else on earth knew this, but Maurice Boscorelli loved Weekly World News. She lucked out, as she got to the newsstand, they were getting the new issue in. She smiled, very happy to be getting him two of his favorites. She wished she could get him a nice big cheeseburger and French fries, but she knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to eat any real food until at least tomorrow.

She took the elevator, finally starting to smile again. She turned the corner to his room, but he was gone.

555555555555555555555555555

Author's Note.... Thanks for all the great review. This chapter's a little bit longer, the chapters will probably keep getting longer from now on. I like writing dialogue a bit more than anything else. I just feel like it keeps the story moving a lit bit better.


End file.
